For people with diabetes, successful management of one's condition requires monitoring the effects lifestyle changes can have in both the short term and the long term. Regular testing of blood glucose level (bG) is an important way to monitor such effects. For example, an individual suffering from diabetes may periodically measure their glucose level using a specialized electronic meter, called a blood glucose meter.
More recently, diabetes management applications have been developed to help the individual track lifestyle changes and, even, glucose measures. Such applications may be used to collect information regarding the individual's meals, glucose measures, drug dosage, exercise, and other suitable information. In addition, the application may allow the individual to perform various structured tests that analyze the data being stored.
A diabetes management application is typically disposed on a device separate from the blood glucose meter. For example, the application may be disposed on a computing device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a tablet, or other similar devices. People often rely on their portable communication device as the primary means for planning, scheduling and communicating with others. As a result, most portable communication devices are equipped with sophisticated software which provides user-friendly means for viewing and inputting data. Accordingly, a person with diabetes may wish to wirelessly transmit the results of a blood glucose measurement from their glucose meter to their portable communication device in order to display, analyze or report on the data. This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.